Beyond the river
by tragedymaster01
Summary: rose, a girl who was sold into slavery on a ship, is rescued by the ships owners son, nile. he saved her life, so she decides to help him out with a common enemy. Nile/OC
1. Chapter 1

Me: well, thanks to my epic reviewers, I have decided to continue! *throws confetti into the air*

Disclaimer: I do not own metal masters, or the characters, though I do own the OC Rose.

Recap: "No!" I yelled, kicking and biting. But I was…

Story start:

But I was pushed overboard with a heavy weight attached to my ankle. I

plummeted towards the river, screaming at the top of my lungs. I hit the

water so hard that I was dazed as I quickly sank below the waves. Of

course, this was the deepest part of the river, and also infested with….yup,

you guessed right. Crocodiles.

Loads of them.

I thrashed wildly, kicking my legs as hard as I could. But my lungs were

already burning, and my arms started to weigh down as I sank deeper and

deeper. Suddenly, a huge shape loomed out of the darkness in front of me.

As it came closer, a horrible realization rolled through my body. It was a

huge crocodile! I opened my mouth to scream, but a mouthful of muddy

water made me choke. My vision wavered as the reptile opened its mouth to

devour me-but then, a flash of orange kicked the beast away. The figure

grabbed me and started to swim upward. I struggled violently, but gave up

when the blackness around my mind closed in. I fell limp, enjoying the

sensation of nothingness.

Me: ok, I know that was short, but I am now making this story a lot

longer. A chapter story! Yeah! But VERY IMPORTANT! I will now be finishing

this story on another account. Just search up tragedeymaster01, and click on

the story beyond the river! Cheers!

Here is the link- .net/u/3519798/tradgedymaster01


	2. Chapter 2

In my dream, I was sinking, drowning, suffocating in a huge black pool of some thick black liquid. It was sticky and kept pulling me down, down, down. I tried to scream but no sound came out of my throat as I kept flailing helplessly. Suddenly, a huge dragon appeared, red and orange and burning fiercely like fire. It collided with another form, a glowing golden man with a falcon head, and bright white light filled my whole vision. I felt myself blacking out as a golden light exploded in front of me.

(Rose P.O.V.)

My eyes flew open as I sat up, gasping for breath. My body was covered with sweat and my eyes were wide with fright as I took in my surroundings. I was laying in a dark room that seemed to be swaying a bit-I must still be on the ship! But how, when I fell? Someone must have saved me, but why would have? My thought was drifting to the emerald-eyed boy when the door burst open. My mouth formed a silent scream as a figure closed the door behind them.

"Are you hungry?"

I relaxed a bit when I heard a boy's voice.

"I'm Demorae, and you took a pretty bad fall."

"Did-did you save me?"

The boy chuckled.

"No, that was Nile. And by the way, you're not on that horrid boat anymore."

"T-then where am I?"

"Why, of course, we've gone beyond the river to visit some friends."

I nodded as he handed me a flak roll and some water. Gulping down the food, I sighed in relief as my stomach stopped aching and I could think clearly again.

"So, can I get up?"

"No."

"And whose going to stop me?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, I don't thinks that's the issue here, Demorae."

(out on deck)

"I wonder is Rose is up yet?"

Nile asked the blue-eyed boy next to him. Kyoya rolled his eyes, muttering, "The way you worry, she's practically your wife."

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash form below deck. Both boys looked at each other and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

As both boys ran towards the sound, Demure suddenly smashed through the wall and landed on his shoulder hard. He let out a cry of pain as I gasped.

"I'm really sorry, I um, didn't mean to break the…"

I trailed off as I met Nile's sharp emerald eyes. They were worthy to drown in, but I gave a little shake of my head and said loudly, "Um, where am I? And whose he?"

I pointed as a boy with sky-blue eyes and gravity-defying green hair standing near Nile.

"Kyoya, and that's…." Nile trailed off as someone started to yell.

"B-b-b-bull! Our sails are lagging and-wait, who is she! She's so pretty?" I blushed as a really, um, plump, guy with a cap covering his hair came down the main staircase.

"And you are…"

"Benkei, my lady."

Nile and Kyoya looked amused as a look of annoyance came into my eyes.

"Well," I huffed, "Rose is just fine."

A low groan made me quickly glance at the ground and then back at the boy in front of me.

"Benkei," I started, smiling sweetly, "could you help Demure get back to his room? And stay there?"

"O-of course!"

He dragged the poor African boy to another room, casting glances at me every few seconds. I rolled my eyes as he tripped over a rope and squealed like a little girl as blood flowed from a minor gash on his leg. Kyoya tutted under his breath as he stalked towards the clumsy teen and yanked him to his feet.

"S-sorry, Kyoya-kun."  
>I rolled my eyes as Nile stifled a chuckle. We both watched Kyoya and Benkei attempt to drag Demure to a room. Kyoya kept falling over his cape-thingy, and then Benkei would trip over him, and poor Demure would get tossed around some more.<p>

Me: I know its short. Could someone PM me with some ideas for the next chapters? I need some fillers before the next event. *insert evil laugh here* thankies, and review!


	4. Chapter 4

After Benkei finally dragged Demure back to his room, I turned to Nile with a fierce expression.

"Why am I here? And where are we going? I'm kind of hungry, do you have strawberry ice cream?"

Kyoya stifled a snicker as I glowered at Nile.

"He grinned and said, "Well, I don't have ice cream, juts fish and salad." At this, I pouted.

_She looks so cute when she pouts—wait where did that come from? _Nile gave a little shake of his head and continued.

"I though since that ship wasn't exactly paradise, you could stay with us for a while."

I narrowed my eyes.

"What's the catch?"

"Oh I like her! She catches on fast!" Kyoya gave me a hungry grin.

"I need help with a certain…enemy, who I'm pretty sure you know. Ryuuga."

I glared at the ocean before sighing.

"Oh I know him alright. He always flirted with me, just because he was soooo rich." I spat, still glaring at the ocean.

Nile smiled slyly.

"Well then, I'm sure you would like to help us get him back."

I nodded just as Benkei managed to drag his fat butt back onto deck.

"My lady! Could I do anything for you?"

"Like die?" I muttered under my breath, and the emerald-eyed boy turned to hide a smile.

I shook my head, saying, "No, I'm good. Uh, Nile, didn't you have something to show me?"

He caught on and said, "Right this way."

We both hurried down to a room decorated with picture frames.

I studied them closely. One was of a small baby boy with green eyes and orange nags playing with a rubber ball; another of a beautiful women with bright green eyes and brown hair hugging a toddler Nile; and the last one with a present day Nile.

His eyes were wary, but his smile was bright and playful.

M: review, and ill continue!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N well, I realized (thanks to a reviewer, you know who you are!) that I need more information in these chapters! So this chapter is basically a bunch of information. Enjoy and review! And responses are at the end!

My father was a cruel man who thought that girls were worthless.

So he kicked my mother and me out of the house when I was born. She blamed me for losing her life, developing a bitter hatred toward her only child.

When I turned seven, she left me on my own, and I had to fend for myself.

I stole some food, and drank water from the rivers that I came across. I traveled from city to city for five years, until this town captured me.

They locked me in the orphanage, but I escaped, and they finally decided I wasn't worth the trouble.

I was going to be tossed onto the banks of the Nile River, where I could never find my way back again.

That was the plan, until Nile saved me and I boarded his ship.

Now, I didn't know what to do.

These were the cheerful thoughts running through my head as I curled up on my bed. Nile told me I could choose any room I liked, and I picked a golden one with soft silver streaks.

Moonlight spilled in from the window onto my blanket. I tossed and turned, but couldn't sleep.

Quietly, I slipped out of bed and crept up onto the main deck.

(Nile P.O.V.)

I just couldn't sleep. All night, I was plagued my nightmares of Ryuuga, my parents, and Rose. My mom had died when I was one year old.

She drowned, and my dad vowed to never be associated with water again.

Funny, how he owns a ship and forces his son to learn how to sail!

But I was more for beyblading.

It was my life, and I enjoyed it a lot. Sadly, my father had other plans, and tried to make me like it by force.

When that didn't work, he turned against me and tried to lock me up. That's when I saved Rose, and stole a ship with the help of Kyoya and my other friends.

These thoughts were really giving me a headache, so I decided to go up on deck and practice with my bey.

I launched Vulcan Horuseus, and it glowed with a bright golden light. I was so focused on it that I didn't realize a figure creeping u on me.

The last thing I remembered was darkness.

This is only anonymous reviews, I PM for actual authors or authoresses:

Nile falcon hurosiuse (hope I spelled that right): hey I hope your story is going great! I hope you enjoy these chapters as well! :D

Alexandra: DUN DUN DUN! Hey you guessed it! They are on the run, and someone found Nile! *insert dramatic gasp***** what shall happen next?

Nile river snake: sadly, they didn't see her kick his butt, only saw what happened after. XD

Egyptian tiger not really: I'm glad you like it so far! I'm trying to update soon, so forgive me if it isn't in a couple of days!

Blue butterfly kiss's lil sis: hey your sibling wasn't pleased when she found out you reviewed! :P oh well I got a review! Glad your loving it so far!


	6. Chapter 6

I was super confused about Nile. He seemed like a really nice guy, but was I ready to—dare I say it—like someone?

Suddenly, a loud thump sounded from above my head. I had been walking up the stairs to the main deck, so that meant….

I raced up the stairs, my long black hair flowing in the wind, and emerged just in time to see a man in black dragging a limp Nile.

He hadn't noticed me yet, so I frantically searched for something to use as a weapon.

My eyes flew over the deck as I spotted something—I scrambled a bit to my left—the man was almost to the railings' edge—I scooped it up and took aim—the man was about to push Nile off—and chucked it as hard as I could.

The man yelped and dropped the emerald-eyed boy—as a high heeled, neon pink shoe hit him in the back. I walked over to him and gave him a sharp kick t the stomach.

He groaned and rolled over as I managed to puck, roll, and kick him into a closet. I locked I and rushed over to Nile.

Thankfully, he looked a lot better. His breathing had returned to normal, and the gash on his shoulder wasn't bleeding as much.

"Um, could you take you—" this was extremely awkward, because I needed to clan the wound, and he had to take his shirt off.

He nodded and pulled it off, tossing it behind him. Gulping, I tired hard not to stare at his six-pack, and dabbed some liquid onto the cut. He flinched as I wrapped gauze around it and stepped back.

"I finished." I told him nervously. He flashed me a grateful smile, then bent down to retrieve a small object I hadn't noticed near his feet.

I gasped as I realized what it was.

"You-you beyblade?" I quickly inquired, and when he nodded my light pink eyes lit up.

Whipping out my dark pink launcher, I took out my blade.

"Then I and my Aurora Borealis challenge you!"

me: the bey doesn't belong to me, it belongs to SatsurikuSajira. More about it in the next chapter….if you review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N thanks to all who review!

Kyoya: Sam doesn't own beyblade…how many times do I have to say this? And the beyblade, Aurora Borealis, and the idea of a water dragon and its special move belongs to SatsurikuSajira. Now, enjoy the chapter or die!

Nile grinned, his emerald eyes suddenly glowing with excitement. He hadn't blading for months now, for his father would try and smash his bey.

Plus, he was against a really pretty girl. What he didn't know was that a mysterious figure was watching from a nearby boat, smirking.

(Rose P.O.V.)

Oh I was so going to beat Nile! Of course, he still had no shirt on, and his chest was outlined by the moon, reflecting in those dark green pools worthy to drown in, more beautiful than an angels—SHUT UP ROSE!

Ok, I got to pull myself together. No matter what, I was going to WIN!

I attached my bey to the launcher and grinned at Nile.

"You're going down, bird boy."

He grinned back.

"Dream on, flower girl." (A/N sorry I have terrible insults. Help, anyone? XD)

We both yelled, "3, 2, I, let it RIP!"

Our blades hit the deck and circled each other. I studied him beyblade carefully. It had a heavy fusion wheel, with black rims and with a golden inside. I was guessing it had a heavy spin track and flat performance tip. It didn't matter—he was going down!

(Nile P.O.V.)

Her bey was a very, very heavy looking one. It was blue and purple and somehow looked…electric. The performance tip though, was very sharp and light. It looked like a blade or a spike.

She smiled at me, and my heart fluttered. She really did look cute when she smiled. I was so caught up staring at her that she frowned.

"Hello? Nile, come one! I want a fight!" she called.

"Sorry I was…spacing out. Horuseus! I yelled, and my blade rushed towards Rose's. It was two feet away when it stopped moving.

The deck started to groan from the pressure as I narrowed my emerald eyes. Rose smirked at me.

"You, uh, afraid?" she asked innocently, but her eyes gleamed. I shook my head, rolling my eyes.

"Your little blade isn't going to stop mine!" Horuseus glowed with golden light, and whatever force field was blocking me before shattered. Her rose eyes widened but quickly narrowed as she looked over the scene.

"Aurora Flashing Lights!" she yelled, and her beyblade radiated pure silver. Before I could register this thought, a huge dragon erupted form the silver light.

It seemed to be made out of water, pulsing and throbbing, and had veins flowing through its large body. It flashed from silver to aqua to light blue in a flash. The lights seemed to confuse my bey, and it began to wobble.

(Rose P.O.V.)

Oh this was going great! I was beating the hell out of Nile! He just stared at me. Suddenly, his eyes darkened and he opened his mouth.

I felt myself go limp as a sharp pain registered in my ankle. The last thing I remembered was falling, falling, falling, towards an endless azure pool.

(Mysterious person P.O.V.)

That girl never knew what hit her. As she fell, I grabbed her and pulled her into the boat. Turning to the engine, I pulled the trigger and sped over the ocean.

Won't Ryuuga be pleased!

Me: oh no what happened? Review to find out!

Kyoya: and if you don't, I'll come after you. My knife is ready to slice.

Yu: *shudders* if you don't review, keep your lights open at night!

Me: JK! But plez review anyway!


	8. Chapter 8

My dreams were filled with terrible images.

Nile was drowning, a white scarf squeezing him, a redhead with no face laughing evilly. Ryuuga and I were dancing. I was wearing a dress made out of crocodile skin, and Benkei was doing ballet.

Kyoya was trying to drink the Nile River while wearing a sparkly pink tutu.

Ryuuga dipped me, and then his face was right next to mine, and it turned into a scaly one, with slimy green mucus and thick rough skin, and he opened his mouth to reveal rows of sharp white teeth—and then all went black.

When I woke up, Ryuuga was standing over me. I let out a yelp, but his fist slammed into m stomach.

"Da….fuq was that for?" I wheezed as I bent over. A smirk formed on his face as he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

Hard amber sparkling with cruel humor met blazing rose dancing with hatred fire.

"Touch me again and I'll skewer you." I snarled, jerking myself away from him. Looking around, I realized I was in a dark room, which seemed to be rocking slowly.

"Yes, we're in a boat." Ryuuga answered my question as if he had read my mind.

"Shit! Nile is going to be ticked! Why am I here!" I yelled at him.

Rolling his eyes, the teen stepped away form my bed, ignoring my question.

"You're little boyfriend wont have to worry." A cruel smile spread over his face.

"He'll he occupied with my…surprise."

Now, I may be a bit slow at points, but I'm pretty sure that a freaking surprise from the Dragon King could not be good!

(Nile P.O.V)

I hate crocodiles.

When I was younger, one almost bit my leg off! Another time, I had to get stitches for my poor arm.

So when the two giant reptiles landed on my deck, I did the manly thing.

I screamed and ran for my life.

So…review for another chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: wow I have 32 reviews! THAT'S BOSS!

Jerissa: two things—I like your idea, and I might use it when they get together if it's ok with you. And second—o_0 whoa girl that is some inner fan-girl-ism. Sadly, Nile isn't real, or else he would be suffocated by fan girls…T_T thanks for reviewing anyway…twice!

Nile: on with the story! Sorry for the wait!

Kyoya: Sam-Chan doesn't own Metal Masters…only her Wolborg (MWUAHAHAHAHA TALA IS MINE XD XD XD)

The crocodile was gaining.

My feet pounded against the deck as I slipped around corners, ignoring the splinters in my feet. My breath came in ragged gasps as I ran faster and faster.

Behind me, I could hear loud thumping as the reptile swung its tail back and forth, lashing out at me with prickly barbs.

It was streaking over the wood like it was slicing through the water; its beady red eyes were locked on me, gleaming with menace.

I knew I was going to be reptile food if I didn't move fast enough, so I made a split decision in a second.

I jumped over the railing, landing in the icy waters below.

At first, I congratulated myself.

But that was before something sharp bit my leg and pulled me beneath the pounding waves.

(Rose P.O.V.)

"What? That's crazy! No way am I going to a ball…with YOU!"  
>Ryuga was pissing me off. First, he had kidnapped me and flirted with me.<p>

Second, he had sent a "surprise" to Nile! What the HELL does that mean?

And last, he had kidnapped me and put my friend in danger—just so he could take me to a PARTY!

I was ready to jump overboard.

I prefer the crocodiles to him!

"Sucks for you, sweetheart."

"I hate you!"

"Listen, my father thinks that I'm perfect at beyblading, have a giant mansion, throw parties every hour, and have a beautiful girlfriend."

"Smooth move, Dragon Boy."

"Hey, I have everything down except the last thing."

"And why me?"

"First off, me and Nile are mortal enemies. And secondly, you're kinda cute."

I slapped his as hard as I could, glaring. My rose eyes were slowly darkening, but they widened at his words.

"If you don't, ill make sure your precious boyfriend is killed."

I stepped away from him, horror etched in my face.

"You wouldn't…" I whispered, aghast

"Oh, but I would. Now, darling, lets practice our kiss."

A single tear fell down my face as he pressed his hard lips against my own.

I was really hoping that Nile would help me.

Meanwhile…

Kyoya woke up in a dark room, tied to a chair. His hands were bound with tough rope, and he was gagged with some terrible-tasting black cloth.

He tried to move, but all he accomplished was falling over. The chair's handle dug into his side, and his sky-blue eyes narrowed in frustration.

If he could, he would growl.

"Hey! Kyoya! Is that you?"

The teen jumped, peering out into the darkness.

"Its me—Benkei!"

Kyoya tried to speak, but all he made were muffled sounds.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm gonna untie you, just let me—"

The boy with the scars mentally faceplamed as he heard a loud thud followed by a stream of curses.

"Screw this! There we go…"

Kyoya felt something cold and sharp press against his smooth skin; then the ropes fell to the ground and he rubbed his sore wrists.

"Thanks. Where are we?" he asked, looking around properly.

"Let me find a light switch. Hmm…ah! Here we go!"

A small light flickered on, and Kyoya saw that they were in a small room piled to the ceiling with crates and boxes.

"Wonder what's in these…" Benkei lumbered over to one, and used the knife to slice through the packaging.

As the blade swished to and fro, Kyoya walked over to one of the boxes, examining it closely. Some of the labels were rather disturbing: CAREFUL! IF NOT HANDLED PROPERLY, SEVERE DEATH AND PAIN WILL FOLLOW! XXXFRAGILEXXX TREAT OK OR DIE!

The last one puzzled him. He bent over, eyes squinting as he read: YOU HAVE RECEIVED YOUR MERHCHANDISE! HANDLE CAREFULLY, AND HAVE FUN! In smaller letter were more lines: we are not responsible for defected cargo. We are not to be held accounted for any of the following: biting, exploding, swelling, any kind of injury, loss of limbs, or peeing.

"Wait! Benkei, don't open the boxes—"

The knife dropped to the floor as the entire room was filled with smoke.

And that's when the fire started.

Me: review! And also, if ya guys want some of your own characters with a guy, tell me in a review! No PM's, please!

Available guys: Kenta, Yu, Tsubasa, Sora, Ginga, Masamune, and Ryuga!

So, I will pick the one I think is best (if anyone does it at all…)

So, 5 reviews=new chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I only got three OC's…. so you can't be paired up with Ryuga or Kyoya or Tsubasa.**

**And wow…some of you REALLY love Nile…**

**Nile and Kyoya—aw, that's a cute nickname. I might use it if you let me…and make an account! I will read and review your stories!**

**Jerissa—hey, I am not going to touch Nile (cuz I have Tala), so don't worry! Yes, I do like Nile, but I am not in love with him. And if this story keeps going on until August 16, and you still review, I will write and dedicate a super long chapter to you!**

**So…R&R!**

I was stuck in a rose-colored dress that matched my eyes, with golden accents, and my black hair was curled and piled upon my head.

"Hn, you look nice." Ruyga barely glanced at me, pulling on his tie nervously.

I made an annoyed sound in the back of my throat, almost dropping my purse.

I hated my life.

A lot.

Let me skip the stupid boat ride (I almost pushed Ryuga off), and the walk up the ship stairs (I tripped four times), to the actual party.

For starters, it was in a huge ballroom, on the ship of course, and the main colors were silver and golden.

That explained why everyone had one of those colors on their outfits. People milled around, the girls in giggling groups and the guys standing awkwardly around.

"Just hold my hand and try to look happy." He hissed under his breath, and I sighed.

I slipped my hand into his and forced a smile onto my face.

As soon as we walked in, people stopped and stared.

Whispering started up, like a forest fire, as I craned my neck, trying to stare at the ceiling.

"Come one." The white-haired teen pulled me over to a table, and we both sat down.

In a minute, a small crowd of people walked over to us, chatting and smiling.

In the lead was a couple—a woman with long black hair and bright golden eyes, and a man with short white hair and beady black eyes.

Next was a man with cropped black hair and dark blue eyes, and a tall girl who looked just like him—except for the teal highlights in her hair.

Her dress was a gothic style one, midnight black with blue accents, and dragon embroidery. Around her neck was a gleaming blue dragon necklace that seemed to glare at him with its eyes.

She cast Ryuga and me a glance and then tapped her foot, sighing angrily.

"Sorry, dear. Why don't you hang out with that young man?" her father pointed to a tall boy with long silver hair that cascaded down his back.

"Be back soon, Sage!" he called after her. She just rolled her eyes, not turning around.

"Well, son, I am impressed! Your girlfriend is very pretty." The golden-eyed woman exclaimed, smiling at me.

Unlike Ryuuga, she didn't emit any dark aura. I smiled back, slightly nervous.

"Thank you…?"

"Alina, pleased to meet you. And my husband, Romulus." She beamed and pointed to the man next to her.

I nodded politely, and felt Ryuuga stiffen next to me as he spoke.

"Well, well, well. Look what our _dear_ son picked up off the streets again! Where was she: a club, serving as a waitress, a hobo, at a str—" he was cut off when Alina elbowed his stomach. My face was flushed, and Ryuuga was shaking.

"We must go. Goodbye, Mother, _Father_." The white-haired teen hissed through gritted teeth.

He grabbed my arm, stood up, and pulled me away. As soon as we were out of earshot, I whispered, "I'm sorry."

Surprised, Ryuuga looked at me with a puzzled expression, golden eyes curious.

"Why?"

"That I'm not good enough for your parents. I wasn't good enough for mine, and I guess I hoped I was for yours." I smiled sadly, shaking my head a bit.

"No, Rose, you're wrong. Because you are good enough for anyone. It's their loss if they think you aren't good enough." His eyes were a soft golden, and I blushed.

"That's…really sweet of you," I whispered—and got up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

He blushed—yes; the dragon king _blushed_, and looked down awkwardly.

**TIME SKIP**

(Nile P.O.V.)

Oh, Nile, Nile! After you heroically (read: stupidly) jumped into the river to escape the crocodile's jaws, did you feel awesome (read: pathetic) when it jumped in after you?

Why, yes! Yes I did.

Hey, I don't have to be an expert on those stupid creatures! Anyways, after the crocodile jumped in after me, I screamed.

Seven times.

And then flailed helplessly in the water, my emerald eyes wide with fright, as the reptile slowly approached, its beady little eyes locked on me.

"Hey! Stay back!" I yelled, but choked on the icy cold water.

My head slid beneath the surface, and I accidently inhaled a mouthful of water.

And that's when the jaws of the beast clamped down on my arm.

**Ok, guys, super sorry for the wait! The OC's will have more of an appearance next chapter, 'Kay? R&R PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N every time I type in 'Nile' I think of the 1D Niall :D WHO IS MINE ALONG WITH Liam.**

**Disclaimer: don't own Beyblade**

(Nile P.O.V.)

I couldn't control myself. As the reptiles' jaws clamped on my arm, I let out a loud cry of pain, swallowing a mouthful of salty water.

Its beady little eyes seemed to mock me, as I had nowhere to hide from it. I thought of Rose, and how much I liked her—and felt pain.

"AH!" I inhaled sharply as a pulsing ball of golden light formed in front of me, and sank right where my heart was.

The feeling—it was like liquid gold. A wonderful warmth spread though my arm, which didn't hurt anymore, and suddenly I was filled with newfound strength. I lashed out at the beast, kicking my legs to stay afloat.

I grabbed the crocodile with one hand and threw it far down the river. It let out a loud snarl as it spiraled through the air and smacked into the water.

I cheered, my emerald eyes dancing in victory, and splashed/swam/floated towards the boat

Hopefully, the reptile would stay away for a LONG time.

(Ryuuga P.O.V.)

I was talking to Rose, whispering for her to follow me to our table, when I saw _her_.

She had such beautiful brown eyes, I was frozen in amazement. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back in gentle ripples, and she was in mid-laugh, eyes shining and cheeks dimpling.

I was in love.

(Rose P.O.V.)

Ryuuga was in love. I could tell by the way he looked at the blonde, with eyes soft and dreamy.

_I would know, it's how I look at Nile._

Tugging on the dragon's shirt, I led him over to our table. He was still in a daze, so I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Oi!" I hissed, and Ryuuga turned to look at me, frowning.

"I just…shit." He broke off as he noticed that girl walk up to them.

"Um, excuse me, but I need your help. I am supposed to find a boy named Tsubasa, could you help me?" she asked in a happy tone, sliming nervously.

Ryuuga nodded mutely and stood up and began to walk, and she hurried to catch up. I shook my head at him; he may have been a powerful blader, but he was no flirt!

A slow, gentle melody began to fill the air, and I swayed a little, smiling a bit at the cute couples dancing.

"May I have this dance?" a boy with spiky blonde and brown hair asked, his red eyes gleaming with interest.

I smiled shyly and nodded as he pulled me to my feet. For some odd reason, my stomach twisted into a knot at the feel of his cold hands, but I ignored it and flashed Sora (as he introduced himself) a small smile.

We danced three times, and he had gotten me a drink, made me laugh, and smiled at me many times.

So why was a voice in my head telling me NOT to go onto the deck with him?

~~~WITH KYOYA~~~

Yeah, so, after Benkei opened the box, guess what happened.

A DAMN CHICKEN EXPLODED.

You heard me. A freaking _chicken_, set on fire, blew up right in our faces. The whole room, made out of wood, was starting to catch on fire, and my idiot companion squealed and unsuccessfully tried to stomp out the roaring flames.

"Benkei! Open up the windows!"

"There are no windows Kyoya-kun!"

"Don't call me that, fool! And make one if you have to!"

"B-b-b-but—"

"HURRY!"

Ten minutes later, we had busted a hole though the door and flung ourselves into the cold, dark water. As the ship went up in flames in front of us, we tiredly swam to the shore and collapsed on the muddy banks.

"I am gonna kill whoever kidnapped us…" I groaned, brushing a stray strand of my green-blue hair out of my vision. My blue eyes were dark and stormy, so Benkei should know not to mess with me.

Benkei just whimpered softly, swatting away flies from his face, and remarked, "Kyoya-k—I mean Kyoya? I think I see Ryuuga dancing on a ship, with another girl, and then this ninja guy posed over that Rosie chick, and I think he's holding a knife…"

"CRAP!"

**A/N aha, cliffy! Review, please?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I DUNNO IF YOU ARE READING THIS BUT HAPPY LATE BDAY ****JERISSA****!**

**Fireflame1801—you can have him if I get Liam XD**

**And on with da story~**

With Nile…

Finally, after resting for about 10 minutes, I had the energy to call upon my bey and ask it to connect with Rose's.

And the news was very bad…

_She was in danger. Really bad stuff, and I was half a mile away!_

"Crap, crap, crap," I muttered under my breath as I skidded past the stairs and flung myself down two decks.

And that was _before_ the ater burst into flames.

**With Rose…**

Ok, let me make this quick. Really quick.

So:

Sora, who I thought was a super cute innocent blader turned out to be a super cute evil ninja. Woot~

Sigh. When will my life be normal?

"You—retarded piece—of rubbish—" I kicked the redhead with every word, my rose eyes dark and stormy.

With a scowl, I punched him in the balls one more time before stepping away to catch my breath. I didn't even notice my wound until the adrenaline had worn off.

"Oh, crap…" I muttered as I ripped a piece off my dress and messily tied t around my arm.

Thankfully, no one noticed the unconscious boy near my feet, a bloody knife strewn carelessly to the side, and a very, very angrily girl.

Ugh. I wish…I kinda wished Nile was here…

NO!  
>Rose, pull yourself together. You <em>cannot<em> fall for him. It is out of the question.

These highly disturbing thoughts ran through my head as I ducked around the back of the ship, trying to find a little speedboat or something like that to make my dramatic escape in.

That's when I heard _them_.

Ryuuga's father and a tall man with red hair, both talking in rushed, harsh tones. Creeping closer, I hid behind a giant barrel of oil and listened hard.

"_She is a threat_. Why don't you understand?!" this was the other man.

"No! My son would not bring her here then." Ryuuga's father.

They were talking about me. The realization hit me hard, and I broke out in a cold sweat as I eavesdropped some more.

"We must dispose of her."

"But—"  
>"You know the drill, _!"<p>

"Alright. If we must. But when Ryuuga is…occupied."

"Don't worry. That foolish girl is distracting him. He will never suspect a thing." The redhead's voice was so cold and cruel that I shivered.

What was he going to do to me? And Ryuuga…?

I had to warn him!

Hitching up my dress, kicking off my uncomfortable pumps and throwing my hair into a messy ponytail, I waited until the two men had walked off before leaping up and dashing back inside. Ryuuga was still talking to the pretty girl, and I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"_Ryuuga_!" I hissed, grabbing the back of his shirt and yanking him up from his seat.

He snarled and looked up, eyes blazing; he locked eyes with me and relaxed slightly.

"What Rose, I'm busy." He spat out the last word, cold fury evident in his voice.

Now, if he was smart, he would listen to me. I could have just saved myself, but I _chose_ to stay, putting _myself_ in danger, to help _him_ of all people. But oh-ho, the 'Dragon King' thought he was too cool to listen to a freaking _girl_.

I snapped; the fury of being dissed, forgotten, ignored on purpose, hurt, and kidnapped overwhelming me in a huge wave of emotion and terror.

I had no family that still loved me. My psychopath of a father tried to drown me. A boy who liked me one minute then hated me the next had kidnapped me. I didn't even know how I felt about my falcon rescuer.

All these thoughts shot through my head as my nails dug into Ryuuga's hand. I pulled him up so hard and fast that the chair tipped over. He opened his motuh to speak, but I dragged him out, my hair whipping out like crazy as the wind picked up. He shoved himself away from me, jaw jutting angrily as I narrowed my eyes.

"Listen, Ryuuga. Some redheaded man thinks I am a threat and is trying to kill me. He also is planning something for you. We need to leave, now."

"I don't believe you."

My mouth dropped as the white-haired teen turned away from me, and looked out to the beautiful river.

"She…she likes me, like no one ever has. _She_ understands me, like no one ever did. _She_ listens to what I say, has a special smile saved _just for me._ And…and I _can't_ leave her, no—no matter what." Ryuuga's voice broke as I sank to my knees, hot tears burning in my eyes.

What he just said, all of it, was how I felt about Nile. That sparkle in his eyes whenever he looked at me, how he protected me, how he just was there for me…

I understood Ryuuga now, and I took a shaky breath as I climbed to my feet. The red streak in his hair looked like blood, reminding me of my own cut. I quickly glanced at it, relieved that the sparkly material had stayed tightly around my arm and no blood had dripped down.

"Ok, stay then. But I—I have to go." Like his, my voice broke, and I tried to stop the flow of tears. I was a tough cookie. I could handle this.

Ryuuga nodded, and looked me straight in the eye. For a second, dark amber and hopeful rose were compatible—they were equal.

And then that moment was cut in half by a soft exhale of breath, a shiny glint of silver, and a red river, flowing from Ryuuga.

And then I screamed, shattering the night sky with my shrill cry, and then the eyes of my own world winked shut too.

**HAHA CLIFFY XD review, please?(:**

**Does anyone have IG (Instagram)? :P**

**~sampayne xx**


End file.
